harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (BTN)
Ann is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. She is a bit of a tomboy, which her father Doug accredits to the loss of her mother at a young age. She enjoys cooking above all else, and also loves to eat. She helps her father by cooking and cleaning at the Inn. She's very naive when it comes to love, and is sometimes surprised at her own feelings. Ann has taken a liking to Cliff, a young man who has drifted into town. If you ask Cliff to work at the Winery, he will be your rival for Ann. She is lively and friendly, but she tends to like prepared and cooked meals rather than traditional gifts the player may offer, making her quite difficult to woo. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com Events ;Ann's Introduction :Trigger: First time you visit the Inn while Ann is there. :Effects: +2000 for Ann and +30 for Doug if you say that she's cute. ---- ;Ann's Question :Trigger: Visit the Inn area when Ann has at least 5000 affection. You will stumble upon her having an argument with her dad. She says her dad wants her to get married but she cannot imagine herself married. "Can you imagine me married?!" she will ask you. :Effects: +2000 if you say "Yes I can," -2000 if you say "No, you're right." ---- ;Ann's Wheeling and Dealing :Trigger: Have 3 grown-up chickens in your chicken coop. :Effects: -1000 affection with Ann for either answer; +1000 affection with Ann if you show up with the eggs (first day only). If you give her the eggs, you'll get 450G; if you don't give them to her, she'll tell you to come back with some eggs by 5:00PM. :If you fail to deliver eggs on any non-festival day during the time that she's asking for eggs, the event will stop and you won't be able to give her eggs; +1000 affection with Ann after 7 days of bringing her eggs; festivals aren't considered egg delivering days, so if one takes place during the time she asks you to deliver eggs, don't worry. Rival Events'http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 ;Lending a Hand :''Trigger: First time you go inside the church. 9th Spring, Year 1, 10.30amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUmSlZ7Cjjo&index=11&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Ann walks in to deliver some food to the pastor and offers to walk back to the inn with Cliff, Ann delivers the food and asks cliff to walk back with her but Cliff says he wants to stay longer; Ann says ok and tells him to be back by diner time. ---- ;Lunch for Cliff :Trigger: Visit the Inn and go to second floor. 9th Spring, Year 1, 4.50pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAoDZqVYsfo&index=16&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Walk up to the second floor of the inn and you will see Ann delivering lunch to Cliff on the house because he didn’t order anything, Ann will then ask why he has been staying at the inn for so long, cliff will say what and Ann will apologize saying she wasn’t supposed to ask that and then leave. ---- ;Inquisitive Ann :Trigger: Visit the Inn. 14th Fall, Year 2, 4.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8QG3o-079g&index=21&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Ann will ask Cliff how long is he going to stay to which Cliff responds he doesn’t know. Ann then suggests he stay forever but quickly changes it saying of course you can’t stay forever someone must be waiting for you, Cliff then responds by saying that there is no one waiting for him anymore, Ann apologizes and suggests again Cliff stay, Cliff then says he doesn’t know if he can stay and be happy alone he then walks away from Ann. ---- ;A snack for Cliff :Trigger: Visit the Vineyard. 18th Fall, Year 2, 2.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3psb3KdZ3a0&index=25&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Ann brings Cliff a snack saying her dad always wants him fed, Cliff thanks Ann and is happy to see her saying they can’t talk at the inn, Ann then says she must be boring to talk to, Cliff then says she’s not boring and that he loves talking to her; Ann freaks out and says she needs to go home and leaves. ---- ;Doug has a chat with Cliff :Trigger: Visit the Inn and go to second floor. 12th Spring, Year 3, 11.30amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cavMKB3X1eQ&nohtml5=False :This final event will trigger Ann and Cliff's wedding 7 days later. Doug asks Cliff something about staying in the village forever and Cliff responds favorably - Doug (rightfully) interprets this as Cliffs interest in Ann. '''References Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes